brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 3837
|Appearances ;Black * 10185 Green Grocer) * 7904 City Advent Calendar * 7993 Service Station * 6985 Cosmic Fleet Voyager * 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan * 6649 Street Sweeper * 7631 Dump Truck * 7905 Building Crane * 6561 Hot Rod Club * 6389 Fire Control Center * 6667 Pothole Patcher * 6487 Mountain Rescue * 7991 Recycle Truck * 6439 Mini Dumper * 7634 Tractor * 65743 Value Pack * 6693 Refuse Collection Truck * 6668 Recycle Truck * 7242 Street Sweeper * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 7633 Construction Site * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar * 6434 Roadside Repair * 7240 Fire Station * 7625 River Chase * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 10176 King's Castle * 3829 Fire Nation Ship * 7036 Dwarves' Mine * 1472 Holiday Home * 6371 Service Station * 5855 Riding Stables * 7743 Police Command Center * 65799 City Fire Value Pack * 4514 Cargo Crane * 6299 Pirates Advent Calendar * 7907 City Advent Calendar * 10197 Fire Brigade * 10216 Winter Village Bakery * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar * 9348 Community Minifigure Set * 10194 Emerald Night * Zombie * 65801 Trains Value Pack ;Bright Blue *5895 Villa Belville *3149 Happy Home *5844 Laura with Surfboard *5860 Love 'N' Lullabies *5824 The Good Fairy's House ;Dark Stone Grey *3677 Red Cargo Train *3937 Olivia's Speedboat *4193 The London Escape *4194 Whitecap Bay *4428 City Advent Calendar 2012 *4432 Garbage Truck *4645 Harbour *4754 Hagrid's Hut *4778 Airline Promotional Set *5611 Public Works *5620 Street Cleaner *5642 Tipper Truck *5885 Triceratops Trapper *5930 Road Construction Building Set *7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle *7199 The Temple of Doom *7208 Fire Station *7243 Construction Site *7246 Mini Digger *7248 Digger *7249 XXL Mobile Crane *7344 Dump Truck *7566 Farmer *7586 Sunshine Home *7594 Woody's Roundup! *7637 Farm *7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker *7684 Pig Farm & Tractor *7687 City Advent Calendar *7744 Police Headquarters *7746 Single-Drum Roller *7945 Fire Station *7990 Cement Mixer *7994 LEGO City Harbour *8129 AT-AT Walker *8190 Claw Catcher *8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt *8707 Boulder Blaster *8708 Cave Crusher *8961 Crystal Sweeper *8963 Rock Wrecker *8964 Titanium Command Rig *9247 Community Workers (2006) *9321 World Transport Services Set *9322 Town Developers Set *9333 Vehicles Set *9338 SERIOUS PLAY Mini-Kit *9348 Community Minifigure Set *9385 Sceneries Set *9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar *10027 Train Engine Shed *10128 Train Level Crossing *10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express *10173 Holiday Train *10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT *10222 Winter Village Post Office *30100 Andrea at the Beach *45110 BuildToExpress Set *65524 Hogwarts Express Co-Pack *65743 Value Pack *65800 City Collection *66194 City Super Pack *66195 City Super Pack *66255 City Super Pack *66256 City Vehicles Value Pack *66257 City Police Value Pack *66258 City Value Pack *66330 City Superpack 5 in 1 *66331 City Super Pack 3 in 1 *66357 City Super Pack 4 in 1 *66358 City Super Pack 3 in 1 *79003 An Unexpected Gathering *852702 Dwarfs Battle Pack *2000414 Starter Kit *2000415 Identity and Landscape Kit ;Bright-Yellowish Green *5873 Fairy Land ;Medium-Yellowish Green *5415 Garden Set *5859 Little Garden Fairy ;Brown *10024 Red Baron ;Dark Grey *7181 TIE Interceptor *5948 Desert Expedition *5909 Treasure Raiders *9293 Community Workers *735 Basic Building Set *5314 RES-Q Tools *1411 Filming of a Pirate Scene *2879 Desert Expedition *6383 Public Works Center *6379 Riding Stable *6479 Emergency Response Center *1280 Microcopter *1876 Soil Scooper *1106 BASIC Building Set *10128 Train Level Crossing *6478 Fire Station *6235 Buried Treasure *4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed *4990 Rock Raiders HQ *1094 Johnny Thunder *5935 Island Hopper *4222 Cars and Planes *2995 Adventurers Car *6355 Derby Trotter *6527 Tipper Truck *5233 Bedroom *1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry *10041 Main Street *2996 The Lost Tomb *6447 Dumper *5978 Sphynx Secret Surprise *2126 Train Cars *1742 Van *1720 Cactus Canyon Pack *10017 Hopper Wagon *730 Basic Building Set *361 Garage *6330 Cargo Center *106 UNICEF Van *599 Universal Building Set *6237 Pirates' Plunder *7419 Dragon Fortress *7410 Jungle River *6573 Arctic Expedition *5133 Town Accessories *6600 Highway Construction *4291 Classic Build & Store Tub *6418 Country Club *6606 Road Repair Set *6403 Paradise Playground *7821 Track Maintenance Vehicle *5958 Mummy's Tomb *6419 Rolling Acres Ranch *5048 Town Accessories *641 Excavator *10027 Train Engine Shed *2769 Aircraft and Boat *7838 Freight Loading Depot *2149 Color Line Container Truck *6765 Gold City Junction *5975 T-Rex Transport *5900 Johnny Thunder *6539 Victory Cup Racers *6665 River Runners *6390 Main Street *7414 Elephant Caravan *6647 Highway Repair *625 Tractor Digger *6565 Construction Crew *6422 Telephone Repair *6444 Outback Airstrip *6375 Gas Station *5137 Town Accessories *7418 Scorpion Palace *6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle *3225 Classic Train *4222 Cool Tools *6002 Town Figures *6329 Truck Stop *6481 Construction Crew *590 Engine Co. No. 9 *374 Fire Station *6417 Show Jumping Event *5925 Pontoon Plane *5913 Dr. Lightning's Car *4546 Road and Rail Maintenance *6535 Dumper *6607 Service Truck *1817 Forest Flyer *6247 Bounty Boat *1656 Evacuation Team *7750 12v Electric Steam Locomotive *6398 Central Precinct HQ *542 Street Crew *6630 Bucket Loader *6662 Back Hoe *6520 Mobile Outpost *5934 Dino Explorer *6480 Light & Sound Hook and Ladder Truck *1720 Cactus Canyon Pack *5177 Town and Space Accessories *1593 Lever Bros Space Set *605 Street Sweeper *5157 Town and Space Equipment *5918 Scorpion Tracker *5987 Dino Research Compound *6929 Starfleet Voyager *5904 Microcopter *6445 Emergency Evac *6349 Holiday Villa ;Grey *341 Cathy Cat's & Morty Mouse's Cottage *3634 Charlie Crow's Carry-All *1796 Freestyle Bucket *325 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow *3615 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow *132 Cottage }} Part 3837, also called Mini Shovel, is a minifigure accessory first introduced in 1979. As the name suggests, it is a shovel. It has been used across various themes and in a variety of colours, but most frequently appears in Town and City sets in either black or dark grey. Gallery of Variants Appearances ;Black * 10185 Green Grocer) * 7904 City Advent Calendar * 7993 Service Station * 6985 Cosmic Fleet Voyager * 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan * 6649 Street Sweeper * 7631 Dump Truck * 7905 Building Crane * 6561 Hot Rod Club * 6389 Fire Control Center * 6667 Pothole Patcher * 6487 Mountain Rescue * 7991 Recycle Truck * 6439 Mini Dumper * 7634 Tractor * 65743 Value Pack * 6693 Refuse Collection Truck * 6668 Recycle Truck * 7242 Street Sweeper * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 7633 Construction Site * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar * 6434 Roadside Repair * 7240 Fire Station * 7625 River Chase * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 10176 King's Castle * 3829 Fire Nation Ship * 7036 Dwarves' Mine * 1472 Holiday Home * 6371 Service Station * 5855 Riding Stables * 7743 Police Command Center * 65799 City Fire Value Pack * 4514 Cargo Crane * 6299 Pirates Advent Calendar * 7907 City Advent Calendar * 10197 Fire Brigade * 10216 Winter Village Bakery * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar * 9348 Community Minifigure Set * 10194 Emerald Night * Zombie * 65801 Trains Value Pack * 75014 Battle of Hoth ;Bright Blue *5895 Villa Belville *3149 Happy Home *5844 Laura with Surfboard *5860 Love 'N' Lullabies *5824 The Good Fairy's House ;Dark Stone Grey *3677 Red Cargo Train *3937 Olivia's Speedboat *4193 The London Escape *4194 Whitecap Bay *4428 City Advent Calendar 2012 *4432 Garbage Truck *4645 Harbour *4754 Hagrid's Hut *4778 Airline Promotional Set *5611 Public Works *5620 Street Cleaner *5642 Tipper Truck *5885 Triceratops Trapper *5930 Road Construction Building Set *7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle *7199 The Temple of Doom *7208 Fire Station *7243 Construction Site *7246 Mini Digger *7248 Digger *7249 XXL Mobile Crane *7344 Dump Truck *7566 Farmer *7586 Sunshine Home *7594 Woody's Roundup! *7637 Farm *7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker *7684 Pig Farm & Tractor *7687 City Advent Calendar *7744 Police Headquarters *7746 Single-Drum Roller *7945 Fire Station *7990 Cement Mixer *7994 LEGO City Harbour *8129 AT-AT Walker *8190 Claw Catcher *8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt *8707 Boulder Blaster *8708 Cave Crusher *8961 Crystal Sweeper *8963 Rock Wrecker *8964 Titanium Command Rig *9247 Community Workers (2006) *9321 World Transport Services Set *9322 Town Developers Set *9333 Vehicles Set *9338 SERIOUS PLAY Mini-Kit *9348 Community Minifigure Set *9385 Sceneries Set *9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar *10027 Train Engine Shed *10128 Train Level Crossing *10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express *10173 Holiday Train *10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT *10222 Winter Village Post Office *30100 Andrea at the Beach *45110 BuildToExpress Set *65524 Hogwarts Express Co-Pack *65743 Value Pack *65800 City Collection *66194 City Super Pack *66195 City Super Pack *66255 City Super Pack *66256 City Vehicles Value Pack *66257 City Police Value Pack *66258 City Value Pack *66330 City Superpack 5 in 1 *66331 City Super Pack 3 in 1 *66357 City Super Pack 4 in 1 *66358 City Super Pack 3 in 1 *79003 An Unexpected Gathering *852702 Dwarfs Battle Pack *2000414 Starter Kit *2000415 Identity and Landscape Kit ;Bright-Yellowish Green *5873 Fairy Land ;Medium-Yellowish Green *5415 Garden Set *5859 Little Garden Fairy ;Brown *10024 Red Baron ;Dark Grey *7181 TIE Interceptor *5948 Desert Expedition *5909 Treasure Raiders *9293 Community Workers *735 Basic Building Set *5314 RES-Q Tools *1411 Filming of a Pirate Scene *2879 Desert Expedition *6383 Public Works Center *6379 Riding Stable *6479 Emergency Response Center *1280 Microcopter *1876 Soil Scooper *1106 BASIC Building Set *10128 Train Level Crossing *6478 Fire Station *6235 Buried Treasure *4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed *4990 Rock Raiders HQ *1094 Johnny Thunder *5935 Island Hopper *4222 Cars and Planes *2995 Adventurers Car *6355 Derby Trotter *6527 Tipper Truck *5233 Bedroom *1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry *10041 Main Street *2996 The Lost Tomb *6447 Dumper *5978 Sphynx Secret Surprise *2126 Train Cars *1742 Van *1720 Cactus Canyon Pack *10017 Hopper Wagon *730 Basic Building Set *361 Garage *6330 Cargo Center *106 UNICEF Van *599 Universal Building Set *6237 Pirates' Plunder *7419 Dragon Fortress *7410 Jungle River *6573 Arctic Expedition *5133 Town Accessories *6600 Highway Construction *4291 Classic Build & Store Tub *6418 Country Club *6606 Road Repair Set *6403 Paradise Playground *7821 Track Maintenance Vehicle *5958 Mummy's Tomb *6419 Rolling Acres Ranch *5048 Town Accessories *641 Excavator *10027 Train Engine Shed *2769 Aircraft and Boat *7838 Freight Loading Depot *2149 Color Line Container Truck *6765 Gold City Junction *5975 T-Rex Transport *5900 Johnny Thunder *6539 Victory Cup Racers *6665 River Runners *6390 Main Street *7414 Elephant Caravan *6647 Highway Repair *625 Tractor Digger *6565 Construction Crew *6422 Telephone Repair *6444 Outback Airstrip *6375 Gas Station *5137 Town Accessories *7418 Scorpion Palace *6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle *3225 Classic Train *4222 Cool Tools *6002 Town Figures *6329 Truck Stop *6481 Construction Crew *590 Engine Co. No. 9 *374 Fire Station *6417 Show Jumping Event *5925 Pontoon Plane *5913 Dr. Lightning's Car *4546 Road and Rail Maintenance *6535 Dumper *6607 Service Truck *1817 Forest Flyer *6247 Bounty Boat *1656 Evacuation Team *7750 12v Electric Steam Locomotive *6398 Central Precinct HQ *542 Street Crew *6630 Bucket Loader *6662 Back Hoe *6520 Mobile Outpost *5934 Dino Explorer *6480 Light & Sound Hook and Ladder Truck *1720 Cactus Canyon Pack *5177 Town and Space Accessories *1593 Lever Bros Space Set *605 Street Sweeper *5157 Town and Space Equipment *5918 Scorpion Tracker *5987 Dino Research Compound *6929 Starfleet Voyager *5904 Microcopter *6445 Emergency Evac *6349 Holiday Villa ;Grey *341 Cathy Cat's & Morty Mouse's Cottage *3634 Charlie Crow's Carry-All *1796 Freestyle Bucket *325 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow *3615 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow *132 Cottage External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1979 Category:Minifigure Parts Category:Accessories